The Lucifer House
by Ibriers16
Summary: The Doctor and Jess crash land in America in 2013, there they run into a lightning storm that severely ruins the Tardis and they are forced to take refuge in a large detached house. And they dive into the world of devil worship, sinister markings on the floor and there is a Demon on the loose.
1. Chapter 1

The Tardis is racing through the vast emptiness of deep space; Inside The Doctor, a long experienced time traveller and his companion Jess Ringstead were inside. The Two had met when Jess had bought a mirror that contained a hostile alien criminal and The Doctor had been asked to trap it.

Now Jess had accompanied him on many adventures they had met many different individuals mainly from earth, but there had been a few from other planets, some had been friendly, others had been hostile, some had been mistrusting and had apologised and others had been friendly but hiding sinister secrets. Now they were just travelling, Jess had gone into the immense depths of the Tardis Wardrobe while The Doctor was at the console. In front of him the wide array of dials, switches, gauges, buttons and levers. Gently The Doctor pulled the large lever just then there was an explosion and Tardis veered violently the whole console room began to twist and turn like a wild animal, hanging onto the Tardis Console with all his might, The Doctor fought for control, Just then there came a cracking noise looking up parts of the ceiling was cracking and breaking up.

There was a crackling noise as a bolt of bright blue lightening entered the console room and hit the console The Doctor cried as bolts of electricity shot straight up his arms and he was thrown backwards, he was sent across the room. He fell on his front there came the sound of cracking and smashing as the glass in the dials shamed, Jess ran in and saw the console bathed in an eerie blue light, she tried to get closer but a beam on energy shot out and knocked her back.

The Doctor got to his knees he crawled over to a cupboard and pulled what looked like a large rucksack, he grabbed a jacket but it on and buttoned then he put the rucksack on his back and buckled it on his front, then he picked up jess and strapped her to him, then staggered to the door, before kicking open the door, all he could see was inky blackness but far below a few twinkling lights "Hang on" The Doctor shouted and throwing his arms around Jess he fell out of the Tardis.

Jess Ringstead awoke, she had a sense of weightlessness as she couldn't feel ground beneath her feet. She looked around she appeared to be in a forest hanging from the branches of a tall tree by the parachute, it's canopy had snared on the top of it and Jess had her back against the trunk. When she looked down she could see the forest floor about twenty feet below. There was no sign of The Doctor, suddenly Jess felt her whole body jolt and she cried out loud, then slowly she began to descend. For what felt like hours she gently got closer and closer to the ground. Jess felt her knees buckle and she landed, then invisible hands began to unfasten the buckle on her chest.

She turned and saw The Doctor his cardigan was open and he wasn't wearing a tie but there was a smile on his face.

"Three questions" Jess said

"Where are we? When are we? And what happened to the Tardis"

The Doctor interrupted. "Well according to my watch," he turned his wrist and Jess notices an old fashioned smart gentleman wristwatch with a large round face and a black leather strap "It's approximately 7:30 at night of the 24th of August 2013. We are in the Maple-Leaf Wood which is in Massachusetts, North America and with regards to the

Tardis… I don't know"

"It looked like the Tardis was tearing itself apart, has it done that before?"

"No" The Doctor replied "We may have run into a cluster of extreme bombard electrons. A build-up of static electricity that has been known to rip of the hull plates of a ship."

Jess looked worried "Does that mean, we're trapped here?" she asked

The Doctor pointed up in the air and said "look" as Jess watched she could see little specks of orange streaking across the indigo coloured sky.

"Is that the Tardis?" she asked

"Parts of it. But the Tardis is very similar to an old fashioned wooden wardrobe. It may be a bit battered and bruised here and there, but it's as solid as a rock. Look" he took a device from his trouser pocket; it looked like an infra-red muscle soother that people used to cure back ache and muscular pain. He twisted the device and turned it on. At once a little light began to flash "Once the Tardis succumbs to the gravitational pull of the Earth it will home in on this, this machine is called a domestic beacon and will guide the Tardis into this spot."

"Then you can repair it?" Jess asked

"The Tardis is a lot smarter than any piece of machinery the console is capable of repairing itself, we just need to give it time. Now we need to find somewhere to spend the night?"

Jess looked around and saw a small spot of yellow not far away "What's that?" she asked.

The Doctor had left his jacket resting on a tree stump not far away. Putting it on he withdrew a small pocket-size telescope which he put to his eye! "Yeah" he said "Looks interesting, we'd better get a move on" he added looking upwards "it's could rain at any minute" he put the telescope back in his pocket and took out a small torch, "Take my hand, and don't let go" and hand in hand the two of them headed off.

After travelling towards the light they realised that the light was in the downstairs window of a house sitting on top of a small hill. Making their way up to the front door they rang the bell. After a few minutes there was no response, The Doctor felt Jess' grip tighten on the arm of his jacket.

Slowly he reached out and grabbed the door handle, to their amazement the door opened and The Doctor stepped in. The hallway was tall and narrow with the stairs leading up one side there were two doors both on the right and a third one straight ahead, The Doctor dropped to his hands and knees and began looking under the doors,

"The Light is coming from in here." He whispered and slowly opened the door. They emerged into a modern kitchen with gleaming worktops and wooden-fronted cabinets. The light was coming from a single camping on a windowsill near the only window "Hello?" The Doctor asked out loud. He reached out and for the light switch and threw it. The lights came on

"Hello?" he asked out loud again, "Anyone home?"

Jess looked around, just then a shadow moved out of the corner of her eye and she slowly turned. Just then she saw a small cupboard and the door twitched, Jess tapped The Doctor on his shoulder and he turned too. The Doctor grasped the handle whispered to three and pulled it open.

Crouched inside was a very scared woman, she was curled up so her knees were against her chest in one hand she held a small phial of liquid, in the other was a kitchen knife.

About ten minutes later, All three were sitting around the kitchen table the young woman had introduced herself as Marie. She was about 35-40 years old with dark coloured hair, but there were hints of premature grey at her temples, she was dressed in a long blue dress with a white top. She was also 7 months pregnant, her baby bump just poking through the dress. She sat with them "I'm sorry" she said "A lot of weird and strange things have happened around here"

The Doctor who was sitting opposite her, leaned forward

"Tell me more?"

"Well my husband died only 8 months ago, I must have been…" she looked at her stomach "about 2 or 3 weeks, My husband was a policeman and during one kidnapper negotianction he was shot. I was heartbroken!"

"I bet you were" The Doctor said "So you were all alone?"

"No" Marie said "I had Hilary!"

"Hilary?" The Doctor asked

"My daughter, she's fourteen. I was young when I had her. So we moved her just for some peace and quiet."

"My mother was the same when she had me, Olivia and Jake!" Jess said smiling.

Marie nodded "Hilary is currently staying with her grandmother in the city, so I'm here all on my own"

"Not now you're not" The Doctor said "You've got us! I'll try and help you, but you must tell me everything. If you miss ONE Detail" he held up one finger "The that could be the key to both discovering and defeating, whatever is going on. Now" he took a note pad and pencil from the pockets of his jacket "Now, begin at the beginning as a the 'Doomed Poet' once said"

"Well" Maria began "I moved her only 6 months ago, I still own a house in the city. Well once we moved in we realised that we had CCTV. One night I was monitoring it when suddenly look" she went to a draw and took out a photo it was blurry and looked like it had been taken out of focus but standing directly in the centre was what looked like a man dressed in robes with a hood over his head. The Doctor looked at it closely "A hooded man"

"That's the point" Marie said "He just appeared and was there for about ten seconds then he just disappeared. All footage

was recorded so I can find it for you if you want?"

"Maybe in the morning?" The Doctor said "Has anything

weird happened in the house"

Maria nodded "Once I came down to the kitchen here" she walked down to the other end of the kitchen where a pair of French doors "I came here and found on this pane the word

'Fiend' written on the glass"

"Fiend?" The Doctor asked, he wrote the word on his pad and circled it he took a pocket dictionary from his cardigan and opened it he spoke out loud as he flicked through the pages.

"C. D. E. F. Here we are page 97. 'Field', 'Fielder', 'Field Trip' 'Fiend: A wicked or devilish person. Or another term to refer to the devil or a Demon' Interesting!" he mumbled to himself chewing the end of his pencil, Talking to himself. Jess gestured to Marie and together they left into another room. Jess was sleepy. Both of them sat on a leather sofa. "This guy.

The Doctor? He seems nice!" Marie said

"Yeah" Jess nodded "It's a bit strange, I haven't known him long, but it seems like I've known him since I was young. He is eccentric but I know this much, when your next to him, your next to the safest man in the world. If anything is going on, He'll know what to do! And trust me nothing bad will happen to you, well for tonight anyway" and within ten minutes both women were asleep.

Jess woke up she had fallen asleep on the leather sofa, she found herself with the Doctor's cardigan over her like a blanket, Marie had the Doctor's jacket over her. Just then the sound of singing could be heard from the kitchen. Slowly Jess got up and headed towards the kitchen. Inside The Doctor was making a cup of tea while he dropped the teabags into the pot he was mimicking Elvis Presley "One for the Money, Two for the show, Three to get Ready and Four Let's go"

"Hello!" Jess said.

The Doctor, who was now dressed in his shirt and braces turned still with the teapot in his hand

"Ah Jess, I'm glad your awake and no once you feel fully awake we need to go on a tour of the house with this" he put the teapot down and picked a familiar device from the kitchen table Jess recognised the device from a previous adventure it was an energy detector and looked like a scanner which is normally seen at the supermarket, it was black and appeared to be made out of plastic with a bright red trigger underneath, pressing the trigger there came a whirring noise and a small sphere about the size of a ping-pong ball emerged on a long Ariel the scanner began to click.

"There is something unusual" The Doctor said "I don't know if it has anything to do with the devil"

He to move the scanner slowly the clicks became more and more regular, the frequency was stronger the closer the Doctor moved the device to the floor. Marie came in The Doctor's Jacket in her hands "What are you doing?" she asked

"Marie," The Doctor "Do you have a cellar or basement under this house?"

"Yes" Marie said "There is a basement, But I haven't been down there for a few months"

"Why?" Jess asked

"We found something unpleasant" Marie explained

"something unpleasant?" The Doctor replied "Makes it even better to investigate come on"

They went to the basement door, opened it and went down inside. Marie turned the lights on. Holding up the energy detector The Doctor led the way with Jess and Marie staying in the doorway, The Doctor held the device near the plain concrete floor it clicked louder and faster. "There has been a massive influx of energy near this very spot" he said just then he noticed a piece of paper by his foot, he bent down and picked it up, on it written in faded blue writing were the words 'Tria pericula Satanæ' and a date '11/19/1865' the words brought a puzzled look to the Doctor's face. But the device was still clicking. The Doctor carried on walking deeper into the basement, "Jess?" he called "Come here" Jess smiled at Marie and walked down the stairs to join him he passed the piece of paper to her

"Trium Questionum Satanæ" she whispered "What is it?"

"It's Latin" The Doctor said "It means 'The 3 challenges of Satan'"

"Satan?" Jess said "You mean like the Devil?"

"yeah, though in the bible he is regarded as 'The enemy of God' and 'The Ruler of Evil' when I get back upstairs I need to see a bible"

The Device was clicking so rapidly no it was virtually screaming at a high frequency "There is something right here on the floor"

He dropped to his knees and saw the words 'Tria pericula Satanæ' etched onto the bricks right at the bottom.

Jess turned and could see Maire on the steps just then a man in hooded robes appeared behind her, "MARIE!" Jess shouted, she rushed towards the stairs but too late, the hooded man lashed out and pushed Marie down the stairs, she fell hard when she reached the bottom, but by the time Jess arrived, but the figure had gone.

The Doctor and Jess carried Marie up to the house and placed her on the sofa, "Now is there a bible anywhere?" The Doctor asked

Maire nodded and pointed to a bookshelf "Hilary was given a children's one" The Doctor went to the shelf and took down a small blue books with the words 'Children's Bible' written on the front he went into the kitchen and put the bible on the table, opened the back and began looking down the glossary.

Then he turned to a page he read it and sighed.

Jess joined him, "What is it?" He asked

"As I said before 'Tria pericula Satanæ' means 'The Devil's three challenges' in the bible the devil possess three

challenges to Jesus to try and trick him into disobeying God.

According to this The Devil's first challenge was when Jesus was fasting in the desert, He said 'If you are the son of god then you could turn stone into bread and be able to eat' Jesus replied 'The Bible says that we cannot live by bread alone and we must learn to live by the words of God' he also refused to use his power to satisfy his own needs.

"Satan's second question was that 'Jesus should throw himself off the tallest tower in Jerusalem and being the son of God, God will save him' Jesus refused again saying that 'The Bible tells us not to test God power to satisfy his own whims'"

"But there is no such thing as The Devil?" said Jess

"There is" The Doctor said "I met him once before he was trapped in the core of a planet. Anyway Satan's third question is that Jesus 'could rule the entire world, if he gave up God's will and worshiped him instead' Jesus ordered Satan to leave him and said 'That the Bible says we worship God and Only God!' And there was the Legend!"

"What Legend?" Jess asked

"A lot of planets have various theories of how the universe was created, Human say it was the big bang. But there are other worlds that tell this story," he leaned forward and began his tale

"'Long ago, The forces of Nature were governed by a court of Gods with the God Jehovah as the most powerful and senior of the Gods. Satan too was a god however his mind was possessed by evil and he tried to take over heaven. The result was that the forces of Good and Evil engaged in a fierce war for the universe. To safe their troops Jehovah and Satan engaged in a power battle. God wasn't strong enough to fight off the Devil. So he sacrificed himself and incarcerated Satan in the ninth circle of Hell trapped in a frozen lake.' People say it's nothing more than just a story"

"Isn't it?" Jess asked

"But what if it isn't! This date 19th November 1865, this house. I think there is something more sinister in this house than anything we have ever fought before!"

A couple of days later, The Doctor and Jess were still guests in Marie's house, the doctor was reading every single book he could get his hands on, flicking desperately through the pages with a pencil trapped between his teeth

Jess spent much time with Marie mainly getting stuff ready for the baby and when Marie's daughter Hilary joined them all three women were laughing and joking. With regards to the Tardis it had come down in the woods, just like the Doctor had said. However he had told jess that no one was go near it,

"The Tardis engines are fuelled by a substance that is incredibly unstable so that's why we have to stay away from The Tardis"

Even the hooded men hadn't been seen so it looked like things were starting to calm down, then one night just as the sun was starting to set The Doctor was standing at the short wooden fence that ran at the bottom of the garden, Jess could see him from the house.

A noise from behind him made The Doctor turn round. He saw Hilary walking over towards him, Hilary was sixteen, but she looked younger. She stood beside The Doctor looking out at the countryside "It's Beautiful" The Doctor whispered

Hilary nodded then she added "Where are you from?"

"I'm not American!" The Doctor replied

"You have the accent as does Jess" Hilary said "but this is a local community strangers are easy to spot"

The Doctor nodded "Jess is British, I'm from… somewhere far away! Anyway never mind me, you look after your mother."

"Can you at least try to stop all the weird things that are going on?"

"I can do better than that" The Doctor responded "I'll Stop them!" Just then a blast of chilling air came from behind them there was the sense that something was behind them and it didn't feel good.

The Doctor and Hilary turned at exactly the same time and infront of them were three of the men in hooded robes, "Keep very still" The Doctor whispered, the men did nothing just stood there, their hoods were pulled down so their faces couldn't be seen. Then slowly one reached up, grabbed the hem of his hood and lowered it.


	2. Chapter 2

What could be seen was a tall thin man his skin was white, not pale white as paper, he looked at them with eyes that were tinted a shade of red. He was completely bald and gazed at them with a look sinister menace on his face.

The Doctor put his arm around Hilary and held her close, "What is it?" he called, the man who had lowered his hood took a menacing step forward. "Keep away" The Doctor commanded. He had his sonic screwdriver out and it was held tightly in his hand "Who are you?"

Up in the house Jess was helping Maria in the room that was going to become the nursery for the new baby, "It's nice of you to help" Maria said

"Don't be stupid" Jess replied "Some of these boxes and bags are too heavy for a healthy woman let alone a pregnant one"

Maria smiled "Then why are you moving them, surely let The Doctor…"

"He's gone enough things to worry about, anyway I've always like getting things ready, when my mother was pregnant with my baby brother Jake I once asked a mate who had a lot of baby clothes going cheap, I paid only 20 quid, however when I opened the package I found that all the items were blue and had 'congratulations it's a boy' written on it."

Both women laughed, Maria looked down and stroked her tummy "not long know, autumn baby I think there's a saying somewhere!"

Jess nodded then she realised something "What did you just say?" she asked

"I think there's a saying somewhere?"

"No before that"

"not long know, autumn baby"

What appeared to be a smile crossed the hooded man's face "I'm Guardian Alpha. I'm leader of the Guardians of the Ninth Circle"

"What are the Guardians of the Ninth Circle?" Hilary asked

"They are the Custodians of the Ninth Circle of Hell. But what are you doing here?" The Doctor demanded

"We are here for the chosen one!" Guardian Alpha explained, and with that he pointed a sickly pale hand at Hilary.

Hilary looked terrified "Me" she said quietly

"What do you mean 'Chosen One'" The Doctor asked

"It's a prophecy" Alpha continued "That in exactly 150 years since our order was formed!"

"150 years?" The Doctor asked "Hilary what's the date?"

"But you must be nearly 8 months how can you give birth in the autumn?" Jess enquired

"Because it's November, look" she showed Jess a calendar and pointed to the date November the 19th 2015.

"Oh my god" Jess gasped

She looked out the window "I think The Doctor in trouble" and she dashed out of the door with Maria waddling out behind her.

"It's November the 19th 2015" Hilary said

"2015" The Doctor muttered "2015 minus 150 equals 1865! Are you telling me that on the 19th of November 1865 Your order as Guardians of the Ninth Circle was formed?"

"Yes" Alpha said "Our prophecy said that exactly 150 after our order was formed then the chosen one would be in the right place at the right time, and she must be given"

"Given" The Doctor said "Given to who? Satan?"

"Satan?" Alpha laughed "We don't serve Satan, our master Geldos Satan's Lieutenant who was trapped in this pathetic little planet in a similar situation to Satan. Once the chosen one is given to him, Geldos will be released"

"If you want Hilary, You are going to have to get through me" The Doctor said sternly

Alpha smiled and clapped his hands, the other two guardians on either side of him disappeared and held him down. "If you had any sportsmanship or decency" The Doctor groaned

Alpha nodded and the two guardians let him go and held onto Hilary, "This one is mine to battle" Alpha said. Both of them moved forwards.

The Doctor and Alpha stood face to face and put their hands together just then Alpha lifted The Doctor six or seven feet up in the air and threw him back. He landed heavily and felt the wind being knocked out of his chest, he tried to get up but Alpha rushed over with almost inhuman speed, picked him up again and threw him back again. He fell hard and lay still, "now" smiled Alpha, "Let us appease Geldos" and with that all 3 guardians and Hilary disappeared.

Jess and Maria rushed across the garden they had seen the hooded figures vanish and could now see The Doctor lying on the ground. Jess rushed over to him "Doctor are you ok?" Jess asked

"Fine?" came a blunt croak

"He's ok" Jess said to Maria "he's perfectly normal, come on up you get!" Jess and Maria helped The Doctor to his feet and carried him back to the house. Inside Jess made both of them a cup of tea each, while she did she asked The Doctor a few questions. "Doctor you do know that this is…"

"November the 19th 2015, not January 2013 like I first thought. And you are wonder why I made such a massive error, the answer the electron particles that nearly destroyed the Tardis but have interfered with the mechanism of my portable time checker" Jess knew that he was talking about the device he always wore on his wrist the one that looked like an old-fashioned wrist watch.

"Anyway leaving my batter old machinery for a minute. We now need to get Hilary Back and to do that we need to get to the Ninth Circle of Hell. And to do that we need to get into the basement."

All three headed into the basement and headed straight to the floor, he had his detechtor out and began sweeping the Ariel close to the floor. it made it's usual clicking and busy and then it intensified at one point. "Maria, where were the shapes engraved into the floor?"

"About where your standing?" Maria said

The Doctor stood up and closed his eyes he began walking along the area of the basement floor he gestured and both Jess and Maria came down and held his hands so they formed a triangle, then The Doctor spoke but his voice was deeper and it made sound either determine or possessed "Now Satan, Show yourself to me" a ring of flame encircled them The Doctor felt Jess' hand giving his own a tight squeeze in a few second all went back and then…

Jess felt the sensation of falling forward however she had landed on something soft, her eyes were tightly closed so she couldn't see but she could hear the Doctor's voice, "It's ok Jess you can open your eyes now," Jess did and found both her and Maria were lying flat on top of him.

"You two alright?" The Doctor asked and Jess could see a smile on his face, he got up and looked around.

"Is this the ninth Circle of Hell?" Jess asked, The Doctor nodded. The environment was blank, just plain blank there was no sign of anything, no sign of any trees or any form of landscape. There was a definite chill in the air that made both Jess and Maria shiver.

"But I thought Hell would have…"

"Volcanos?" The Doctor suggested "Mountains of pumas and ash. The air thick with brimstone and sulphur and where lava pools as big as lake engulf the whole area?" Jess nodded "Sometime the stereotypical image isn't always the right image, The legend goes that God froze Satan in a lake. So if he did that with the devil, Why didn't he do the same for Geldos?"

"But where have the Guardians taken Hilary?" Maria asked

"Don't know?" The Doctor admitted he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out and old-fashioned compass with brass fittings and attached to a long chain, he gazed at it for a moment the pointed of into the distance "That way!"

Soon a shape rose up in front of them, as they drew nearer they could make out a landscape and there was a structure it was in the style of a pyramid. There was a wide gaping doorway but it was guarded by two of the guardians. The Doctor, Jess and Maria crouched behind a large block of stone. "Right" The Doctor Whispered taking his sonic screwdriver from the inside pocket of his jacket "Wait here" he hurried over keeping close to the ground and got very close to one of the guards and pointed his sonic screw driver at them there was a high pitched whine and both hooded figures collapsed. He hurried over and disrobed him of their cloaks. He headed back to the two young girls "Here you go Jess" he said passing her one of the cloaks and the other one to Maria. "Put these on and pretend you have taken me prisoner"

Both girls stood up as she did Maria let out cry and winced. "Are you ok?" Jess asked. Maria shook her head, Jess' eyes widened "Doctor, she having the baby. She must have started her contractions"

The Doctor was rubbing his head frantically, He bent down and grabbed one of the cloaks "I'm going in, Jess stay with her. Maria listen to me!" She turned and he put his hands on her shoulders, "Just try and relax, I'm going to save Hilary" He turned and ran inside

Inside the Doctor went down a long flight of stairs he wrapped the cloak around him, it was big enough to hid his suit, cardigan and open-necked shirt underneath. The only thing that could be seen were his leather shoes. At the bottom of the stairs there appeared to be along corridor.

There were loud noises coming from up ahead as he passed a rack of ornate broad swords set in a frame with their tips pointing down, he reached over, took one and hid it beneath his robe. The sounds were growing louder and louder and The Doctor knew that he must be very closer

Outside Maria was lying back while Jess was doing her best to make her comfortable, there was sweat on Maria's forehead. "You know what your doing?" she asked

Jess smiled and gave her hand a re-assuring squeeze "I'm sure The Doctor does, and I'll do my best"

Maria smiled and let out another scream

The Doctor made his way into what he knew must be the heart of the pyramid. It was a massive chamber with a large platform in the middle. The heat inside the chamber was stifling, The Doctor pulled at his collar as he walked in but bent his head low so no-one would recognise him.

There were benches that were raised high above him, he scuttled in and kept to the shadows as the chamber was written by flaming torches. For a moment the whole interior looked deserted then a babble of voices could be heard coming from the passage where he had just come from, and about twenty hooded figures entered and sat down a moment later Alpha entered with Hilary, Keeping to the shadows The Doctor positioned himself so that had could clearly see the platform. Hilary was dressed in a long white dress and no shoes and reminded him of a religious sacrifice which technically was, but for all the wrong reasons.

Alpha pulled Hilary to the edge of the platform. And addressed the others "Fellow Guardians. Today marks the 150 anniversary since we were trapped here, well know the prophecy will be fulfilled we'll sacrifice this mortal to Geldos so that he may rise again and cast darkness upon the universe" at that moment there came a clinking noise and a shaft of light could be seen. Slowly the light grew bigger and bigger and the chamber seemed to get hotter and hotter. As the Doctor watched the platform began to recede until one strip jutted out like a diving board. The light was incredibly bright and the heat was so strong that the doctor could feel sweat running across his forehead and under his chin.

Alpha gestured Hilary to step onto the board and walk along it. As she did there was a booming roar from the gaping hole that had formed. Alpha opened his "All Hail Geldos, Satan Lieutenant. Prince Consort of the netherworld. The first of the high council banished into this foreboding and uninhabitable prison, come and claim your sacrifice, and Rise and take you rightful place and plunge the universe into chaos and destruction!". The Doctor broke cover and rushed forward he took the sword and hit Alpha on the back with the hilt.

Alpha fell forward, throwing off his cloak The Doctor aimed his weapon at "Let Hilary go!" he demanded

Alpha sprang up he too had a sword and took a swipe at The Doctor who brought up his blade there was a loud clang of metal on metal and they hit each other.

"Now take deep breathes" Jess said "How far apart are the contractions?"

"I don't know" Maria replied "but they are getting faster and stronger"

"No take it easy" Jess said "Now… Push"

Maria let out a scream

The Doctor and Alpha were balancing on the edge of the pit, the only sound was the clink of their blade, The Doctor tripped and fell backwards. Alpha leaned over him a menacing look on his face, he raised his sword and brought it down. The Doctor brought his across so that the blade acted like a shield, it worked Alpha's sword hit the Doctor with a loud clang. The Timelord used the element of surprise and lashed out with his feet. They his Alpha in the chest and knocked him back. The Doctor's head was over the edge of the pit and looking down he got his first sight of Geldos.

He had met Satan once before in his Tenth Incarnation when he had been stranded with Rose Tyler on the planet Krop-Tor. Back then Satan had been a giant demonic being but Geldos was completely different. Geldos looked like a giant being made entirely of flame, with talons that was stretching up towards the edge.

Slowly The Doctor got to his feet, Alpha walked towards him, The Doctor threw his sword aside "No More blades Alpha, this is just between you and me!"

"You vow to stop me a mere mortal man. A simple being from Earth"

"I maybe several things" The Doctor replied "I maybe Human but I know there is no place for you on this world"

Alpha came leaping through the air and kicked The Doctor hard in the chest, The Doctor fell again and tried to get back up, But Alpha knocked him back down again with blows and kicks. Then he was dragged up by the lapels of his jacket, he crouched low and whispered in the Doctor's ear "You know the legend of how Jehova was weak against Satan, well this is the re-enactment so goodbye Doctor"

The Doctor twisted his head round and whispered back "You forgot the ending Alpha, which is God sacrificed himself, to safe the universe." And with that he threw himself forward gripping tightly to Alpha's robe and they fell into the pit of Geldos together.

Maria let out a massive scream, "Well Done" said Jess, "Well Done" she took off her jacket and wrapped a little object up in it, the sound of a baby crying could be heard, Jess carried the delicate parcel to her "It's a boy" she said, suddenly the ground began to shake violently. "Stay here" Jess said quietly and she walked toward the pyramid enterance.

The Doctor was lying flat on his front. He could feel hard tiles beneath his face and hands. He knew that if the ninth circle of Hell was above him then where on earth was he, Just then he heard an almighty roar from above him, he looked up and got to his feet, Geldos was roaring and bellowing like a caged animal. Alpha was there he had a mad gleam in his eye. There was another sword in his hands "You dare This is your sacrifice Geldos"

The Doctor opened his arms and yelled "creature of the netherworld, begone from this planet and never come I order you!"

"You mere man of Earth dare to challenge both the chief guardian and the lieutenant to the lord of darkness?" Alpha laughed

"I order you by the high council of Timelords, The Supreme council of Galifrey. I COMMAND YOU BEGONE!" He shouted there was a loud crackle of lightening that hit Geldos, then he let out a burst of flame that sped towards the ground, it completely absorbed Alpha who let out a scream. The Doctor looked Alpha was now engulfed by fire but his face could be seen and it was one of total fury "I'll get you for this Timelord!" and with that he disappeared.

Hilary had hit in the shadows since The Doctor had rescued her, she had seen him sacrifice himself and then a massive plume of flame erupted from the pit, A tremendous firestorm began the chamber cleared of the guardians. Hilary turned began to run but she fell and hit her head. Before Hilary passed out she saw a shadow fall across her and Hilary knew no-more.

Jess was looking into the darkness of the pyramid, a sound from behind her caused Jess to turn and she saw Maria with the new baby in her arms. "Are you ok?" Jess asked

"I've got one child" Maria said "I want the other one"

"I want The Doctor" Jess explained

Just then there came a loud rumbling noise and both women stood back as the pyramid exploded sending rock, fire and smoke up into the air. Maria screamed in terror and Jess shouted "DOCTOR!"

Just then a shadowy figure could be seen coming through the flames it seemed to be the figure of a person carrying something in their arms. As the haze of smoke cleared Jess could see who it was.

It was The Doctor, he looked tired, his jacket was badly torn and burnt, there was sweat upon his forehead in his arms was Hilary her eyes were closed and her head was resting upon his chest. "Jess" he said weakly "In… In my inside pocket is my… is my son… is my soni…"

"Your Sonic Screwdriver?" Jess replied, she understood perfectly. She opened his jacket and pulled it out, the gadget was about six inches long, Jess extended it "Now" The Doctor gasped it was clear that he was getting weaker "Slid open the side"

Jess found a small hatch in side and using her thumb managed to get it open inside was a small keypad with the number 1-9 on it "Enter code" The Doctor panted "Double 1,4,7"

"1147" Jess repeated

"Now hold it up and press the button" The Doctor said, Jess did so and a pattern of blue surrounded them like a net slowly she felt her feet leaving the floor, as she looked Maria, The Doctor, Hilary and the Baby were all being levitated upwards for a moment everything went black and then…

Jess felt her feet touch the floor. she looked and saw that everyone was standing around her, There were in the garden. Jess lead the way to the house, there they put Maria and Hilary to bed and laid the baby in the nursery. "There you are" Jess said with a smile "You've had a busy day", when she turned around she was all on her own she looked out of the window and saw The Doctor limping away across the garden.

Jess went down the stairs and through the front door. She ran across the garden and in the dying light of the day she could see The Doctor, Her eyes caught something lying on the ground, Jess bend down and picked it up. It was his jacket, Jess carried on her walk became brisker and it turned into a jog something else was lying in a heap on the floor it was The Doctor's Cardigan, the one she had mocked, she picked that up to and carried on soon she realised where he was going. Soon she reached the woods where The Tardis was, in the very clearing in which they had arrived she could see the familiar shape of The Tardis but there was an almost unearthly glow emanating from it Jess could see it coming from the panes of glass on the walls and door also the lamp on the top. She ran to it, grabbed the handle and pushed it open and went inside. There she found The Doctor lying on the console room floor. Jess went up to him. The Doctor was lying on his back, just then the console began to show signs of movement lights began to flash, here and there a lever twitched and the time rotor began to flash, just then she heard his voice though whether it was coming from the console or her own head Jess wasn't sure, but it was the Doctor's voice and he was addressing her.

"Hello Jess" It said

Jess looked around "Don't be frightened, It's me, it's The Doctor, well The Doctor's spirit anyway."

"Spirit?" Jess said "No. No you can't be…"

"Dead?" The Voice said and there was a small chuckle then he added "No Jess, I'm still alive. I just took one hell of a bashing. I mean if you had engaged in a battle with the leader of the Guardians and fought The Devil's Lieutenant you wouldn't be exactly fine yourself"

Jess smiled "Just the idea that he wasn't dead, made her feel fantastic. "Now" The voice instructed, "Pull the great big lever" Jess did it came down with a loud clunk. "That's it" the voice continued just then the Doctor's body gave a little twitch and then was absorbed by light. The light was so bright that Jess had to shield her eyes from the glare.

The light then began to travel up the walls adding light to the room and console as the room became brighter Jess could see that all the damage that had been repaired the part that had been twisted damaged and broken were now re-sealed and repaired. The console machinery began to tick, whirr and buzz and things felt like they had to return to normal except there was no sign of the Doctor's body. Jess looked at the spot where it had lain but it was gone.

Just then the sound of feet pressing against the metal floor plates made her look round. There stood The Doctor, in his shirt and braces, Jess ran forward, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on both cheeks. His face was that of a massive beaming smile "It's good to be back" He said


End file.
